


The Most Perfect Hunt

by DMitchell1985



Category: A-Team (2010), A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, community: mmom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:52:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMitchell1985/pseuds/DMitchell1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murdock chases relief the way a lioness hunts her prey, without giving a single damn about rules or pretenses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Perfect Hunt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stiney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiney/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of _The A-Team_ ~~, because they are soldiers of fortune, dammit!~~
> 
>  **Author’s Notes:** This was written for [crazyfoolstiney](http://crazyfoolstiney.livejournal.com/), who I met via MMoM on LJ. [crazyfoolstiney](http://crazyfoolstiney.livejournal.com/), I’m up in yo’ fandom, effing up yer dewds with my lack of _The A-Team_ knowledge, but attempting to write smut for you anyway. ♥ (Yet another "drabble." Clearly, my brain doesn’t understand things like "word count." But too much info, yo’.)

Murdock snuggled back into the still warm blankets on Face’s bed. He knew he wasn’t supposed to be here and he knew he was crossing some kind of line that only crazy people seemed to care about; but Murdock wasn’t one to worry about small details such as these. The focus of the big picture was on the end result, not about how one got there, right?

Which is how he eventually found himself working off the stress of occupying such close quarters with a man who barely looked twice in his direction, unless he was cooking that man’s dinner, by jerking off in his bed. It didn’t matter where that bed happened to be either. Army installation, the bowels of an appropriated cargo ship, or even Face’s own apartment, it simply didn’t matter as long as he got the job done.

Murdock stared open-mouthed at the circle of his fist as it inched up his shaft only to slide back down leisurely. Giving an experimental hard thrust up into his fist, Murdock moaned softly and fell into an easy rhythm as he quietly jerked himself off. His fingers found his foreskin and lightly rubbed the sensitive flesh against the head of his cock before moving back to palming his shaft.

His eyes gratefully slid closed as his free hand absently traced the lines of his chest underneath his t-shirt, before settling over a hardened nipple. Cool fingertips plucked the sensitized bud as warm fingers stroked him ever closer to the precipice of his release. Each breath in itself was torture to summon to his already overworked lungs.

Murdock groaned deep in his throat, rattling the cohesion of his vocal cords, as the chaotic tingle of release conquered his skin, cell by aching cell. He was so damned close. He could feel it. His hips strained against their confines of muscle and bone to shamelessly jerk forward into the slapping rhythm of his hand.

He was _so fucking close_ that he swore he could _taste_ his orgasm as it crawled along the back of his throat. Just a little further…

"What the fuck, man?! _What in the holy FUCK are you doing in my bed doing that shit?!_ "

Murdock’s eyes flew open at the sound of Face’s voice. He tried to stop himself, but it was too late. The visage of his obsession flash burned his retinas as Murdock came over his fist, his come splattering Face’s sheets as though they were collateral damage in the war against himself.

Murdock stuttered for the words to explain himself, _any words_ at all, but sadly, there were none. Embarrassed beyond measure, Murdock wiped his hand mostly clean on his boxers before tucking himself away and zipping up. Under the damning glare of his best friend, Murdock slunk out of the room to flee the worst of Face’s rage.

**Author's Note:**

> p> **Author’s Note 2:** God, I seem to love people walking in on other people and one-sided love. lol


End file.
